Sigvart Knoxon
|perks = MORE WILL BE ADDED |derived = Hit Points: 600 Damage Threshold: 20 (+5 against melee and unarmed)}} WORK IN PROGRESS Sigvart Knoxon, commonly known as The Demon of The Wastes, is a former citizen of The Enclave, a former Brotherhood Paladin and the current Commander of The Fallen Angels. To many people, he's assumed to be a myth, even among a few of his own soldiers. His brutal treatment to his enemies and other people in his way along with his rare appearances, makes him an urban myth. But people can at times underestimate the truthfullness of myths... Background No one but the Demon knows how old he is and his background remains clouded in mystery. What is known from his clouded background is that he used to be a citizen of Raven Rock. According to himself, he never knew his father, all he knew is that he died in service of The Enclave during some battle in D.C. As a result, he became "adopted" by The Enclave and trained up as a child soldier. Like many children, Sigvart was indoctrinated by The Enclave, however, Sigvart didn't fall for it. He didn't believe in the "impurity" of other races, but rather, believed that the citizens of communities and nations all over the wasteland was his equal. Traitor Around his first days of real combat in the wasteland, he was sent on a patroll to the ruins of Washington D.C. There, they ambushed a Brotherhood of Steel make-shift outpost, killing every single one of them without mercy. Knowing they were an enemy, Sigvart didn't question his orders... but he was about to. It turns out they were protecting wastelanders in need of refugee, these so called "impure humans" were to be executed on sight, and right there, once the officer started to execute the innocent wastelanders, he turned to the officer and runned towards him quickly grabbing him as a hostage. The other Enclave soldiers didn't dare to shoot with the life of an officer at risk. He then kicked the officer over to one of the other soldier and while they were distracted he ran towards two Enclave soldiers, throwing them down to the ground and stealing a plasma rifle only to then be shot down by Brotherhood reinforcements. No one but Sigvart survived... Brotherhood years A BoS woman with blond hair, white skin, green eyes and a strong physique went to him. She checked his pulse and prepared to execute him. However, she changed her mind and decided that he should be interrogated. They moved him to the Citadel in D.C. When he woke up, Sigvart was happy to share any information he could about The Enclave, including all he knew about Enclave outpost locations and bases. The Brotherhood, however, believed that he was way too liberal about sharing information and thus believed he made a trap. After several weeks of torture and not budging, the same blond lady said that "this won't do." Consequently, he was sent to the prison until they knew what to do with him. One of his days in prison, the blond woman once again made contact with him, but this time, a conversation. She calmly asked what he was doing weeks earlier with The Enclave, to which he simply responded "defying orders." After entire hours talking with eachother, they quickly gained a good tone. The woman realized she forgot to introduce herself, revealing her name to be Angel Greene. She believed his story and offered him a position in The Brotherhood. Sigvart remained sceptic, not really understanding the cause of The Brotherhood, but eventually she convinced him to join. Once he was released, he went through the initiation test and became a Knight Initiate. With great knowledge of more advanced Enclave equipment, and a savant-like understanding of weapons, he quickly became an official knight and due to his already harsh training with The Enclave, he was in short time awarded the rank of Paladin. By the wish of Angel, he was transfered to her unit, The Angels, and she served as his mentor. Through the years with her, he came to see her as a master of sorts, idolizing her with every inch of his mind. And she came to respect her apprentice and eventually, care for him. It wasn't love, it wasn't family it was something much grander. Something that couldn't possibly be understood. Ten years after he first began serving, Angel was sent on a classified mission and Sigvart was granted leadership of the unit. During the same time, The Enclave had initiated a major invasion with the goal of occupying and cleansing The Wasteland with the water purifying research of a certain "James". Soon, a certain person from a vault became involved and the battle in Washington D.C became hell itself. A violent Super Mutant society to the north, Enclave invaders to the west, Brotherhood soldiers by the south-east, Rivet soldiers to the east and several raiders and prospectors all over the place. There was no safe refuge for anyone. The Angels however, endured until the very end, becoming the unit to make the final push against the invaders along with the repaired Liberty Prime and a mysterious stranger from a vault. The Wasteland was saved... or so it seemed. A few days later, it was revealed that despite the destruction of Raven Rock, the death of President Eden and the victory against the invaders along with the destruction of several outposts in the wasteland, The Enclave had endured. After continuing the fight in the wastes for one year, the source of The Enclave's survival was revealed. Even further west, there was a grand military base controlled by The Enclave. There they had almost limitless resources, ammunition, weapons, access to military vehicles et cetera. This base had to be destroyed. The Brotherhood focused all their attention on the military base, all units, including The Angels, had to participate. During a swift, yet brutal and costly attack from The Brotherhood, victory was assured at last. Although reports say many Enclave soldiers escaped and is currently stationed somewhere else, they had finally been thrown out of the capital wasteland. As for The Angels? Only five paladins remained... Rebuilding the entire unit would be costly, not to mention having to train several soldiers. Sigvart instead converted The Angels into a special forces unit. Only the best of the best could serve and the soldiers were hardened up. The Angels became known throughout The Brotherhood for completing missions usually impossible and Sigvart was respected by the members of the unit with unending loyalty. After serving the Brotherhood for 37 years now, Sigvart was to be sent on a secret mission known only to the Grand Counicl of The Capital Wasteland chapter and the head of other local chapters. Operation WarClaw (Rewriting) The year was 2279 and the month was September 01. The day would change Knoxon forever. Strange signals from Greene had been discovered by the brotherhood. Finally, Knoxon was informed what had happened. Greene had been sent to the other side of the globe, namely France, or rather what's left of France, to investigate what was going on at the other side of the ocean. In the process, she discovered a new army that had occupied most of France and Belgium. Not a nation per say, more like a nomad horde. She was ordered to stay to investigate further, and shortly after they lost contact with her entirely. It would be a beating to morale to say that she's dead, so the council kept it secret. Only when the signal was discovered was the case reopened. And Knoxon would have to investigate. The Brotherhood had recently repaired a downed US Army VTOL, and it would be used to get to France. Knoxon was sent to France with five elite brotherhood soldiers, not including the pilot. As soon as they reached France, AA-turrets were aiming for them and the pilot was forced to make a crash landing. All had survived, but it would take at least two weeks to repair the downed VTOL without a full compliment, and Knoxon and his team had to investigate, but they knew these people were not mere tribals. They had very advanced equipment, and had indeed succeded at creating Anti Air turrets. Operation WarClaw is a part of Sigvart's story that is currently being rewritten. Vault Boy is currently on the case, searching for lost Enclave data. Please stand by. The Rise of A Demon (WIP) Sigvart would eventually wake up from his nine year long coma in a Followers clinic in Salt Lake City the year 2294. Exposed to massive radiation in The Divide, he also grew one horn to his right forehead. The one who had been responsible for patching him up was Anna Rose and he quickly set his mind to finding the remnants of The Fallen Angels. Anna informed him that she had heard rumors of strange mercenary activities in the Wyoming Wasteland. Once Sigvart was fully patched up and ready to leave, he left Salt Lake City and spent weeks tracking down The Fallen Angels, When he reached Cheyenne City in Eastern Wyoming, he saw nothing but a ghoul infestation. It reminded him of the situation The Fallen Angels were in the year 2280. He snuck into the city unnoticed by the ghoul horde and eventually found his way to a group of Fallen Angels soldiers that struggled to survive against a ghoul attack. The tide turned around as The Demon jumped in to save his comrades. These were apparently new soldiers and didn't realize just who saved them. They pointed their weapons at him and demanded his name, The Demon was silent and quickly managed to grab one of them as a hostage before he eventually beat down the entire group. He then said something they would remember the rest fo their lives. "I'm The Demon of The Wastes." They quickly saluted him and lead him to the main base of operations where another survivor named Jonathan Miller was in charge. Remembering The Demon, he quickly introduced him and handed over leadership. Seeing as Jonathan had done a good job keeping The Fallen Angels alive, The Demon granted him the title of Second in Command. He only had three words before he went out to kill some ghouls. "Time to rebuild." 'REBUILDING THE FALLEN ANGELS' Weeks after The Demon arrived, the situation was already starting to turn around due to The Demon's tactical skills and the morale boost gained after The Demon returned. Once they had cleaned up Central Cheyenne, they quickly set their mind to gaining resources. FA scouts were sent to locate pre-war quarries so that they could repair them and gain resources. Weeks after the first scouts were sent, they had located around 14 quarries and they repaired all of them. After that, they recalled the scouts and restarted the mercenary business which The Fallen Angels had long been gone from. They were hired by local tribes and communities to fight off raiders, ghoul infestations et cetera. After the caps went rolling in, they begun hiring workers to the quarries, and thus the wheels of economy was set in motion. The FA then focused at occupying pre-war weapon and construction facilities which the resources from the quarries went to, quickly hiring workers for these facilities as well, thus gaining self sufficency within weaponary matters such as ammunition, weapon and armor construction et cetera. The Fallen Angels Lightweight Power Armor was also once again manufactured, recreating the army once feared in Lincoln. 'OUTER HEAVEN' Seven months after The Demon retook leadership, The Fallen Angels were ready to clean up the rest of Cheyenne. They destroyed several raider outposts, rival mercenary groups, violent prospector camps, ghoul infested areas and occupied smaller communities within Cheyenne. In the matter of four weeks, The Fallen Angels were ready to establish a city-state once more like they did twelve years earlier. After nine years without a nation to call home, they finally had the nation they demanded. The name of the nation was Outer Heaven. In addition, The Fallen Angels got a political cell which leads Outer Heaven's government. 'THE SOLDIER CULTURE' Like they once united Lincoln City, The Fallen Angels had united Cheyenne City. Like they once restored vast parts of Lincoln City, they had begun restoring Cheyenne City, now renamed Fort Heaven. Ruined buildings that couldn't be destroyed was demolished and replaced with military outposts, forts barracks and supply depots. Citizens were indoctrinated with propaganda, being teached that Outer Heaven was a nation of and for soldiers, a place where soldiers, regardless of race or gender, could call home. The Demon intended to make a society where soldiers were respected, honored and cared for unlike what he had seen in The Brotherhood of Steel, Ceasar's Legion, the NCR and other national armies and smaller militas. At first, The Fallen Angels recieved resistance. But resistance was quickly crushed and in the end there remained only citizens convinced to join the cause of the soldiers. The military meritocracy went on to conquer smaller communities around Fort Heaven for the sake of ensuring that enemies wouldn't only have one target to attack while extending borders, gaining controll over a few more trade routes and access to more mineral supplies, once again used for military purposes. 'WAR WITH THE GREAT KHANS AND TAKING THE NORTH' The Great Khans owned areas near Fort Heaven which made The Fallen Angels anxious. They felt that they had to be pushed out. Knowing that The Great Khans would never willingly surrender land, Outer Heaven attacked without warning on July 31 2294, ultimately destroying any Great Khan in their way during their campaign. Once the "message" was sent, The Great Khans willingly surrendered land. Since Outer Heaven didn't want to deal with Ceasar's Legion yet, they allowed the Great Khans to live in exchange for Albany in the eastern part of their empire. That way, the Great Khan's could be busy with the Legion. After the war, Outer Heaven focused on areas north of Laramie where Fort Heaven is located, there's areas known as Platte and Goshen which homed several war-mongering tribes. To Outer Heaven, this would be easy to conquer, but if they did, they would probably have to kill most of the inhabitants. Instead they tried intimidation. The tribes all over Platte and Goshen heard stories of the great conquest in Albany and the great strength found in Outer Heaven. Outer Heaven promised them great conflict in exchange for the tribes. Most of the southern tribes in Platte and Goshen took the offer while most of the northern tribes refused. United under one banner, the southern tribes were trained by The Fallen Angels and learned real warfare as well as basic military skills such as medical training. A few months later the tribals were prepared, meaning they wouldn't lose as many tribal soldiers as they would if they rushed the invasion. In March 4 2295, Outer Heaven declared war on the northern tribes and with little resitance to offer, the tribals lost. Nearly no one surrendered in their futile belief that they could win and as such most tribes in the north were slaughtered. However, those who surrendered like the ones in the south, found themselves to be more happy in Outer Heaven, often getting the conflict they desired in the mercenary business and other wars. Though this had mixed opinions. While some soldiers felt as if they desired conflict and needed it, others would despise the cause and lay their life as a soldier behind them, which they ultimately were allowed to. SPREADING EAST AND CONTACTING THE ENCLAVE Later the same year, the Demon decided that it would be a good idea to set up a base of operations in the east for further operations in the eastern post-war US. As such, via stolen NCR vertibirds, a scouting party was sent east and landed in Western Virginia. Quickly after their arrival, they found Vault 4 which would later be named Vault X. The vault became the base of operations in the east and holds plenty of secret projects, including something rumored to be related to The Enclave. At the same time, Outer Heaven makes contact with The Enclave. Despite disagreeing almost completely politicaly, they saw a vallue in trade and an alliance and as such signed The Fort Heaven Treaty. The Great Purge (WIP) In June 15 2300, Sigvart commenced the great purge. The goal of the great purge was to enact revenge upon the brotherhood, take their technology for Outer Heaven to use, end the Brotherhood's backwards ways (of hiding technology from people who need it) all while removing them entirely, effectively removing a rival from the map. It began with the Wyoming Purge, where the Fallen Angels, this time accompanied with the Demon who had long longed for this moment, scouted the wastes, located the Brotherhood outposts and disabling them permanently. As the Fallen Angels' numbers were far superior along with the fact that the Fallen Angels unlike most who challenge the Brotherhood is somewhat technologicaly advanced, the purge was swift and brutal. Within four months, the Brotherhood had been purged from Wyoming entirely. The Brotherhood and the Fallen Angels lost about equally many soldiers. As the Fallen Angels have far more supplies and Wyoming is their home turf, thus logistics and supplylines were more effective, they met little resistance compared to what most meet from the Brotherhood. The scribes that survived the purge was sent to concentration camps and forced to work on new technology for the Fallen Angels. Due to the success of the operations, Outer Heaven increased its scope, starting to force nearby tribes and communities to submit or suffer a war they can't win. Outer Heaven expanded in Wyoming, militarized the border with to the Khans, established outposts throughout the wastes, but not without recieving competition from the Great Khans. While the operations in Wyoming were relatively easy, the same could not be said for the Brotherhood chapters outside of Wyoming. Fort Heaven Incident (WIP) This is intended to happen in a RP taking place the year 2311. The actions of the RPers will determine the future status of Knoxon, his allies and even Outer Heaven itself. It will also serve as an end to Knoxon's story. That's not to say he won't be able to join RPs anymore. Family David Nox - cloned "son" Angel Greene - spiritual "mother" and mentor Personality Sigvart has changed alot since he killed his master and mentor, Angel Greene and expresses extreme guilt over killing her. What was once an individual completely bound by morality, has taken a turn for the worse. He has become ruthless, calculating and brutal. He doesn't care if his tactics are unorthodox so long as they don't threaten the lives of his soldiers. Nor does he care if he inspires fear among citizens of the wasteland. All he cares for is revenge against society for what society has done to him. Despite this, there is a good side to Sigvart. He loves his organization, he cares for his soldiers from the High Ranking Officers to the newest recruits. He protects his soldiers like a father, trains them like a drill sergeant and leads them like a commander. This has inspired loyalty from his soldiers. He also generally doesn't like killing innocents, but he will do so if he feels that it is necessary. Sigvart isn't a fan of mercy killing either, and while soldiers in his organization are allowed to do so, he will try to save as many of his soldiers as possible so long as it is within bounds that can be achieved. Now that killing is mentioned, Sigvart generally doesn't like to kill unless he has to. He tends to tranq the enemy. But when he feels killing is necessary, he can go a long way with it. Sigvart is also very forgiving. Until the event in which he sought revenge against society, he has never held a grudge. He can forgive people to impressive bounds. If someone shot him, that's okay. If someone leaves him near death, that's okay. In short, he can forgive plenty of things. Anyone who he doesn't forgive, must have done something really horrible to Sigvart for him to seek revenge. Codenames / Nicknames Sigvart has been given many codenames during his life. These are as follows: Demon - Initially given by Caesar's Legion as whenever he was around, no Legionaries would survive. It only grew in popularity after he woke up from his nine year long coma and became more ruthless. (Punished/Venom) Snake - Given by the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel due to his great and deadly skill with stealth. He still uses it every now and then, even though he has gone rouge from the BoS. Punished and Venom was further added by some in 2294 when he woke up from his coma due to his more ruthless persona. Punished resembles that the world around him destroyed him while Venom means that this "Snake" is now a venom that will harm others. Father of Sins '- Many of his soldiers realize that Sigvart is a ruthless individual and whatever man he was before is gone. Regardless, they believe what he does is necessary and they stay loyal to their "father". '''Jack East '- Sigvart made it up as a fake name. It gives a slight nod to where he came from. 'Son of The Angel '- Given to him by the few Fallen Angels left that were with the Angels from the begining. It gives a nod to Angel Greene, his mentor. 'Man'o War '- Given to him by Revolver Cheetah due to the fact that Sigvart hasn't been able to live outside war, and whenever he tried, he failed. Quotes Themes '''The Demon Alternate Themes: TRIVIA - Sigvart Knoxon is based on the character Big Boss from the Metal Gear Solid series. - The story somewhat replicates the story of Big Boss. - Sigvart Knoxon is a heavy smoker, often smoking Cuban Cohibas. He's using electric "phantom cigars" in missions to avoid detection and to ensure people can't track him down. Category:Characters Category:Outer Heaven Category:SigvartTheDemon